Gatchmon (Haru Shinkai)
Haru Shinkai= |-|Gatchmon= |-|DoGatchmon= |-|DoGatchmon + Raidramon= |-|Globemon= |-|Gaiamon= Summary Haru Shinkai is the main protagonist of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Personality-wise Haru is very kind and gentle. However, he is meek but he also has a strong will. He's great at deduction and has longed to be a hero in his own tale. His partner Appmon is Gatchmon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B | High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Haru Shinkai | Gatchmon | DoGatchmon | Globemon | Gaiamon Origin: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Gender: Male | Genderless for Gatchmon Age: 13 | Unknown for Gatchmon Classification: Human | Appmon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can analyze his opponents to get information about them and even learn their weaknesses, Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities, Energy Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Homing Attacks, Flight (+Raidramon) | All previous Abilities, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition (With its ability to locate and process data at high speed Globemon is able to predict the near future.), Time Travel, Time Stop, Age Manipulation (Able to return his opponent's bodies to the past or advance them in the future. Essentially aging or de-aging them), Causality Manipulation (Able to save and create backups of data. It is even capable of returning the target back to a previous state as long as a backup from that state exists.), Capable of stopping, speeding up, or even reversing the flow of time of an opponent it has punched., Memory Manipulation (Can see the minds of his opponents as well as their past. Can also make them remember their past as well.), Can arrest his opponents and alter their temporal flow thus preventing their movement, Resistance to Time-Space Manipulation (Naturally has the rare ability to transcend the flow of both time and space) | All previous Abilities, Life Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation (It has the ability to brainwash the target with its skillful speaking, and manipulate them at will.), Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Can create both organic and inorganic matter), possible Nigh-Omniscience (Gained wisdom of the entire world), Forcefield Creation. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to other Standard Appmon such as Dokamon who can create craters such as this) | Small City level (Comparable to Weatherdramon who can do this) | Multi-Continent level (Slightly weaker than Dantemon who defeated Cometmon, A being who can completely control planets) | At least Multi-Continent level (The God Appmon are far stronger than Dantemon. Easily defeated the likes of Rebootmon) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Dokamon who can do this) | High Hypersonic+ (Via this calc) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed (Via this calc and should scale to Sateramon who performed a Mach 6000+ feat) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small City Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Building level | Small City level | Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Likely quite high Range: Melee Range, a few hundred kilometers with search abilities | Extended Melee Range. a few hundred kilometers with search abilities | Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: Shining Claws and Magnifying glass | Pointers that form his sword Intelligence: Haru is known for being quite analytical and for having some great deductive skills. Gatchmon and his evolutions have been shown to be very talented fighters who actively use their search abilities to strategize and fight their opponents. Their strategy also relies on taking advantage of their opponent's weaknesses. Possibly Nigh-Omniscient as Gaiamon. Weaknesses: Haru is pretty young and inexperienced. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gatchmon *'Gatch Claw:' Rushes at the opponent to attack with its shining claws. *'Weak Point Search:' Discovers the enemy's weakness with its magnifying glass. *'Deep Search:' Uses its magnifying glass to search the Net Ocean for information on a given topic. DoGatchmon *'DoGatch Buster:' Warps the pointers to its hands, then fires a powerful blast of energy. *'Deep Dive:' DoGatchmon enhances Gatchmon's search abilities, he is able to get to the result of his searches at a much greater speed than before. *'Sonic Slash:' DoGatchmon is able to use his two pointers (Coming from the Navimon) to form a sword that he uses to attack his opponents. Globemon *'Glanz Gazer:' Surrounds itself with energy, then fires a beam from its chest. If needed, the beam then splits and separates to deal with threats at a global scale. *'Schwert Cutter:' Cuts open the target with the blades mounted on his wrist. *'Ultimate Search:' Globemon is able to create a sphere bigger than the planet, so he is able to locate anything that is inside the sphere. Keys: Gatchmon | DoGatchmon | Globemon | Gaiamon Others Notable Victories: Mewtwo (Pokemon) Mewtwo's Profile (Base Mewtwo was used and Mega Evolution was allowed. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Appmon Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Monsters Category:Causality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6